Amor, amistad y dolor
by KitsuDei
Summary: En los momentos difíciles siempre están ellos, los amigos siempre te ayudan a salir adelante. El esfuerzo y el dolor tienen su recompensa. - Mi primer fic de Digimon! Espero que sea de su agrado : . -Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Acá el primer capi de mi primer fic de Digimon 83 Jojo. El primer fic que hice en realidad, aunque no el primero en publicar como se darán cuenta... Amo la pareja de Takuya y Zoe :3 Y a decir verdad me pareció raro y me entristeció que haya DEMASIADO POCOS fics de ellos dos. Así que traigo éste, espero que por lo menos sea leído y si se puede aceptado ^,^. **

**Y también en lo posible algunos reviews, por lo menos uno por capi! Es lo único que les pido :). **

**Algunas cositas antes de que empiecen a leer:**

"**Amor, Amistad y Dolor" – Diálogo normal.**

"_**Amor, Amistad y Dolor**__**"**_** – Pensamientos del personaje.**

"**(N/A: ****Amor, Amistad y Dolor****)" – Notas, cof cof interrupcionesrompebolas, de la autora.**

"**Amor, Amistad y Dolor**** ~" – Indicación de cambio. Ejemplo: cambio de lugar, de tiempo, etc.**

"**..." – Minutos, horas luego.**

**Este capi no me convenció mucho, a decir que es el primero: la primera impresión xD. Pero bueno intenten disfrutarlo como puedan:**

Amor, amistad y Dolor

Capítulo 1:

Dos chicos andaban a todo correr por el medio de una especie de jungla subtropical, siendo perseguidos por dos grandes criaturas…

¡Mira nii-san! – exclamó un niño pequeño de unos aproximados 8 años, con un enorme gorro anaranjado en la cabeza, una remerita de manga corta blanca con los bordes verde musgo, pantalones amarillos, pelo castaño claro y unos hermosos ojitos azules; mientras corría apresuradamente. - ¡Una cueva!

¡! – el chico que lo acompañaba giró inmediatamente su cabeza en dirección a donde el pequeño le señaló. El chico tenía aproximadamente 11 años (aunque cuando lo vi sinceramente me pareció de 13-14 por ahí, o tal vez, eso era lo que yo quería...), también llevaba un gorro pero éste no era tan grande como el del niñito que lo acompañaba era más bien de un tamaño común, color verde musgoso y con unas enormes gafas puestas encima, una chaqueta roja por encima de una remera amarilla con una espacie de símbolo, ambas de mangas cortas, guantes y pantalones del mismo color del gorro pero variando los tonos, pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos haciéndole juego, qué aunque eran comunes no dejaban de ser hermosos.

Aparentemente no tenía relación familiar con el niñito que lo seguía a pesar de que éste lo llame hermano (O sea le dice nii-san de forma cariñosa ^.^).

¿Crees que sea una buena idea entrar ahí? – dijo el chico mas pequeño.

No sé Tommy, pero tal vez si entramos nos libramos de éstos – habló volteando la cabeza a su derecha, donde se encontraban 2 digimon, yo en cambio me los hubiera confundido con torosaurios y simplemente hubiera pensado que me había tele transportado a la prehistoria o me habían contratado para una película de Jurasic Park, creo que no hacen falta descripciones..

Y así entraron a la cueva.

Uff. Creo que siguieron de largo... estamos salvados Tommy ^o^U – giró su cabeza para todos lados como buscando algo.. – ¿Tommy, dónde estás? o.ó

¡Por aquí!

Mm… no te veo – Dicho esto el pequeño Tommy salió de detrás de una enorme, pero no tanto, roca. - No te alejes ¬¬. Lo único que falta es que te pierdas.

Habla por ti, Takuya – Habló con un tono… algo burlón. El nombrado se sorprendió ante esto. Lo que le faltaba era que un niño de 8 años se le rebele. – Esta cueva no tiene salida… - el pequeño bajó la cabeza algo que alertaba a su acompañante.

Takuya solo se tapó los oídos sabiendo lo que venía.

¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – lloriqueaba Tommy arrodillado en el piso. - ¡Y SEGURO VENDRÁN ESOS DIGIMONS Y NOS COMERAN WAAAAAA!

Takuya se acercó a el.

¡Ya Tommy, no llores! – Decía con un gran aliento de hermano mayor – Así solo conseguirás que se derrumbe la cueva y bueno… que esos digimon vengan… pero eso sí, no nos comerán n.n. – Tommy lo miró con gotitas en los ojos – Solo conseguirás eso. – añadió.

Tommy se paró..

Está bien – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

¡Apúrate! – exclamó Takuya ya unos pasos adelantado – ¡Hay que buscar la salida!

¡S-Si! – y lo siguió corriendo.

Después de unos minutos vagando en busca de alguna salida…

Ehh.. ¿Takuya?

¿Si? ¿Pasa algo Tommy? – Dijo el aludido volteando para ver al que lo llamó.

¿Dónde crees que estén los demás?

Pues… yo creo que estarán dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes en el "valle escondido de la Media Luna".

JAJAJAJAJJAJA – se echó a reír el más pequeño.

¿Qué te pasa? ¬.¬

JJAJAJAjajaja… el valle escondido de la media luna? JAJAJJAjajaja – Se reía Tommy tirado en el piso panza arriba, agarrándosela con las manos, ya que, supongo le dolía de tanto reír – ¡Creo que haz visto mucho Naruto para inventar esos nombres tan ridículos! (N/A: viniendo de mí, por supuesto.)

Pues dime entonces como era el nombre si te crees tan listo ò.ó

No lo sé.. creo que era algo de el bosque perdido de los espíritus… amm… no me acuerdo…

No será.. "El bosque perdido de los espíritus pedófilos"? (Que lindo vocabulario para un chico de solo unos 11 años n.n) – Se quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose… Tommy aún en el piso, pero sentado y no tirado y Takuya parado con las manos en la cintura mirándolo como aguantándose la risa… y así fue, ambos se echaron a reír.

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJA!!! – era lo único que se escuchaba. Pero a pesar de eso la cueva no se derrumbó.

Después de un exagerado tiempo de risas, lagrimas y cualquier otra cosa que te salga cuando te reís mucho (N/A: Ej: si yo me río mucho… y tomé algo antes… lo largo todo por la nariz Dx. Pero ellos no tomaron nada así que no dije nada :x.), se calmaron.

Jaja…ja…ja. Pero Takuya – El nombrado solo miró - ¿Qué es pedófilo? .

…

Hubo un silencio incómodo que fue roto por un ruido fuertemente fuerte…

¡Demonios! – Gritó Takuya al ver a los dos "Torosaurios" (Sí, así vamos a nombrar a esos malévolos digimons :D)

¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? – preguntó algo asustado Tommy, ya que estaban en un rinconcito, digamos arrinconados con esos dos "Torosaurios" mirándolos con hambre (No esa clase de hambre pervers ¬n¬).

¡Me transformaré! – Y empezó a buscar su D-Tector en todos los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalón, pero al rato puso cara de mogo mientras seguía metiendo y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos- ¡Mierda! ¡No está!

¿Qué cosa?

¡No está! ¡No está el D-Tector!

¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer Takuya!? – Se desesperó el chiquitín (Jajaj que gracioso suena.. "chiquitín n.n. Bueno sigamos).

¿Tú tampoco lo tienes?

N-No…

¡Maldición!

~ En otro lugar ~

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó una chica rubia de pelo largo, con una gorra lila y un borde del mismo color pero un tono mas oscuro, que termina en punta (N/A: por si no se entendió, como si tuviera orejitas de gato ^^) y un par de ojos (N/A: obviamente que es un par…) verdes, mientras tenía su brazo completamente dentro de una gran bolsa lila, buscando algo. Luego sacó el brazo – O.O ¡No puede ser!

¿Qué pasa Zoe? – Se acercó un chico gordo (N/A: no me gusta como queda la palabra "gordo" cambiémosla por "rellenito" ^,^), con el pelo marrón-rojizo corto, y un entero color azul y lo que serían los bordes amarillos.

¡Mira J.P!

¡Los D-Tectors de Takuya y Tommy!

Continuará…

**¿Cortito no? D: Les prometo intentar hacer más largos los otros capis (claro, eso depende si me dejan o no reviews D:). El segundo capi ya lo tengo preparado así que si me dejan reviews tal vez lo suba mañana :3. Bueno, nada mas por decir, que tengan un lindo martes, les deseo lo mejor. Los quiere ****K**i_tsu_ **:).**


	2. Chapter 2

Amor, amistad y Dolor

Capítulo 2:

~ En la cueva ~

¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer Takuya? – dijo Tommy "agarrándose" a la pared.

Solo queda una cosa por hacer… - dijo el aludido muy serio - ¡CORRER! – Diciendo esto agarró al pequeño Tommy y se lo llevó a rastras pasando por un espacio que quedaba entre las paredes rocosas de la cueva y uno de los "Torosaurios" para poder escapar.

Muy bien genio (Guau nunca me imagine a Tommy tan ¿Agresivo?). ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo el del gorrote con un tono acusador – ¡Esos grandotes digimons nos están persiguiendo!

¡Mira una salida! – gritó esperanzado Takuya pasando por alto lo dicho por el mas pequeño - ¡Falta poco! ¡Pronto estaremos fuera!

~ En otro lugar ~

No falta mucho para llegar, solo unos metros mas adelante fue donde nos separamos… - Dijo un chico de también unos 11 años, con un pañuelo en la cabeza color azul con rayas amarillas-opacas-oscuras, una chaqueta azul con líneas amarillas en las mangas, por encima de una remera del mismo tono amarillo que las líneas, pantalones marrones y pelo negro con destellos azulados y unos ojos haciendo juego

Espero que tengas razón Kouji, y también espero que ellos dos estén bien… -

¡No te preocupes Zoe! ¡Ya verás que ellos dos estarán bien! –

Eso espero J.P.... _eso espero… _

~ En la cueva ~

¡Solo un poco más Takuya!

¡Lo sé..! – Pero algo no los dejó terminar de hablar..

¡PUM! (esto es penoso... lo se... pero es lo que hay!)

Unos de los "Torosaurios" chocó, apropósito, contra la pared de la cueva provocando un derrumbe en lo que seria... la salida.

_¡Maldición! _– Pensaba Takuya – Tommy... – el aludido solo lo miró.

Takuya agarró a Tommy y lo empujó afuera de la cueva, cosa que salió exitosa ya que Tommy pasó al otro lado intacto pero...

¡PUM!¡BOOM!¡KABOOM! (ignoren eso y solo imaginen el ruido de una cueva derrumbándose).

~ Fuera de la cueva ~

¡¡¡¡¡TAKUYAAA!!!!!!

¡Ese ruido! – Dijo Kouji volteándose - ¡esa cueva!

Los otros dos, Zoe y J.P., voltearon hacia la cueva nombrada y vieron a un niñito que se les hacía muy conocido en lo que debió haber sido la salida/entrada de la cueva.

¡Tommy! – Gritaron los tres al unísono.

Al aludido no le importó voltear... solo se quedo arrodillado frente a la cueva gritando algo inentendible para los que iban a donde el se encontraba. Al acercarse mas pudieron entender qué era lo que Tommy gritaba, desesperadamente repetía el nombre de... ¡Takuya!.

La primera en llegar a él fue Zoe y se arrodilló a su lado:

¿Qué pasó Tommy? – Preguntó.

El nombrado solo la miró y la abrazó.

Ta-Takuya... – susurraba.

¿Takuya? – Preguntó algo confundida - ¿Qué pasa con él?

¡TAKUYA ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO CON ESOS ENORMES DIGIMONS! – Gritó el pequeño antes de hundirse en un mar de llanto.

Zoe solo se quedó en blanco. Hasta que llegaron los otros.

Zoe... ¡Que rápido corres! – Dijo J.P. jadeando con las manos en las rodillas - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto al ver a Tommy llorar y la pálida cara de la rubia.

Takuya está ahí dentro... – susurró Zoe de forma inaudible, pero aún así fueron escuchadas esas cuatro palabras.

N-no tiene su D-Tector... n-no pude hacer nada... – Dijo Tommy separándose un poco de Izumi (Zoe) – Lo sabemos, no es tu culpa – Intentó reconfortarlo Zoe con una sonrisa.

¿Dónde está Kouji? – Preguntó J.P. 'Revolviendo' su cabeza para todos lados.

~ En la cueva ~

¡Takuya! ¿Dónde estas? – se escuchaba una voz.

_Kouji..._

Kouji siguió avanzando hasta que se topó con los "Torosaurios" apunto de matar/hacer-popo/aniquilar/destrozar, etc., etc. A...

¡Takuya! – gritó y se "lanzó" al ataque.

¡D-Tector! (y toda la presentacionzota esa...)

¡Kendogarurumon!

Y bueno, mató/hizo-popo/aniquiló/destrozó, etc. a los "Torosaurios".

~ Fuera de la cueva ~

¡Kouji! – gritaron los tres al unísono, al verlo.

Sus miradas ahora se centraron en "lo que" Kouji ayudaba cof, cof, traía.

¡Takuya! – Gritó el más jovencito.

¡Hey Tommy! – respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

Y entonces Tommy salió corriendo en su dirección y, si decimos que lo tiró sería poco... digamos que lo arrolló como una arrolladora al trigo.

¡Auch!

:O Nii-san estás herido

No es cierto ¬¬. Es solo un rasguño. – se defendió, cof, cof, mintió.

No mientas Takuya.

¡No te metas Kouji! ¬.¬#

¡Ya bastaaaaa! – gritó J.P.

Takuya si solo te hubieras rasguñado no te saldría sangre ¿cierto? – Habló Zoe señalando con un dedo acusador la herida en el brazo derecho de Takuya.

Bah ¬.¬ - se quejó Takuya mirando para otro lado

Yo tengo un pañuelo. – Dijo sonriente la rubia.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te felicite? - expresó Takuya sin captar el mensaje.

¡No tonto! – Su sonrisa ya no se ve en su rostro... – ¡Lo usaré para cubrirte la herida y que no se infecte!

No gracias. Debe estar lleno de moc...

¡PAFF! (les pido, no, les ruego que antes de cerrar la ventana por estos intentos de sonido imaginen un fuerte ruido de cachetada ^.^)

¡Auch!

Continuará...

**Si ya se! Este capi también esta cortito! Y gomen por eso! Y también perdonenme porque la verdad creo que me tardé bastante, pero tiene sus razones: Biología ¬¬**

**Espero sus disculpas, y también espero que toleren algunas faltas o algo que esté mal en el fic... ya que no tuve ni tiempo de leerlo!**

**Ahora me voy a estudiar Cívica!**

**Cuídense! Las quiere K**i_tsu_.


End file.
